


The End of the World

by LothrilZul



Series: Winter'verse [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothrilZul/pseuds/LothrilZul
Summary: A collection of pre-war memories from Nuclear Winter, in chronological order.Also a few side ficlets that didn't find their place in the main fic. They're marked with a star (*) in the chapter titles.





	1. The Last Valentine *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NOT** in the Nuclear Winter main fic.
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://lothrilzul.tumblr.com/post/182803576399/lothrilzul-tis-better-to-have-loved-and-lost).
> 
> Date: 2077 Februar 14th | 2288 Februar 14th

Winter collapsed next to Mac on the sofa. “I finished with the wall, I’d call it a day. We’ll finish the roof tomorrow.”

“I thought you’d never say that.”

“Shacks don’t built themselves Mac.”

“Neither do the settlers…”

“After what that assaultron did to them, it’s a miracle they managed to crawl in…”

It was a stroke of luck Doc Weathers arrived soon after and treated them. They already looked better. How long were they here already? Two or three days?

Winter fidgeted with her Pip-Boy to check. They arrived on the 11th, today was 14th, so it’s been three days.

Wait, it was the 14th… of February…?

Winter grimaced as cold washed over her. A year passed since the last February? Or rather, a year and two hundred and ten others. A candle lit dinner and a bouquet of roses popped up in her mind. And dancing…

~

Her belly still vent unnoticed by most, but not in a dress like this. Nate was practically beaming as they danced to some slow tunes.

“I swear you haven’t aged a day since our wedding.”

“So like two years?” Therka cocked her head.

“You’re radiating Therka,” Nate said as he spun her before pulling her close once again.

“You do this to me. And your son under my heart.”

“You mean my daughter?”

“No. I mean your son.“

Nate chuckled and pulled her even closer. The tips of their nose brushed.

“Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.”

“Would you say that when I’ll be swollen like a balloon?”

“Always, Honey. Always.”

Nate leaned forward and softly kissed her. She pulled away just so she could give one kiss back. The dance floor and the music went forgotten after that…

~

Winter was staring at her Gwinnett. The voice of MacCready came from somewhere on her left.

“…what I’m saying is, I’m sorry.”

“Wha-?” was all she managed. Nate’s tender kisses still lingered in her mind. She was reluctant to let the memory go.

“Oh man, come on. I forgot that but I didn’t meant to be rude.”

Ah, the injured settlers. Sharp change, “No problem Mac, relax.”

“Are you alright? You look pale.”

“I am. It’s just… it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Wait, you want to swap me to Nick, don’t you? We haven’t found Duncan’s cure yet!”

“What?! No! Why would you think that?” Winter was flabbergasted. How did he come up with that?

Backtracking their conversation, she facepalmed. Of course, he didn’t know what did Valentine’s Day mean…

“I think I lost you.” Mac frowned.

Winter tittered and covered her mouth with a hand. “I’m sorry. I forgot you people don’t know the pre-war world I grew up in. I’ll get us a new Gwinnett and tell you about this holiday.”

She started towards the Bar. On her way, she wiped her eyes and steeled herself with a gulp. There was no use of crying. Nate wouldn’t want that.


	2. Mothership Theresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From **Nuclear Winter - Chapter 1**  
>  2077 July

It was a particularly hot summer day in the quiet suburb called Sanctuary Hills. Theresa waved to Nate’s parents one last time as they got into their Corvega. This was their last visit before the baby arrived. At least she hoped it was the last time. She loved her father-in-law, and didn’t mind her mother-in-law around either, but she was tired. She really appreciated their help, but the only thing she really needed was some undisturbed sleep.

Whenever she wanted it.

Theresa was near terminus, and as she thought about her unborn child… her  _son_ , she placed her hand on her abdomen, hoping he would feel her caress. She was sure the baby was a boy, while Nate seemed to be convinced t he opposite. He even painted the crib a light shade of rose. He’d have to repaint it soon. For  _him_. Still, she wasn’t sure about the name though. Nate was uncooperative when it came to boy names. He was daydreaming with his cherished names; Amatha and Lisa.

As their car pulled out, Theresa headed back to the house to collapse on the sofa. She needed a nap.  _Now._ Nate followed and closed the door behind him.

“Would you be so kind to open the terrace door? I forgot. Only that one has bug-screen,” she asked her husband since she was already plopped on the couch. It wasn’t as if getting up was an easy chore. “It’s like a smelter in here. You should check the thermostat.”

“Sure thing”, he offered, “anything for Princess Lisa and Her Majesty ’s Mothership Theresa.” Nate was well aware that for a similar joke he would face serious consequences (like being chased around the house until she could smack him several times) from a non-pregnant Theresa. Unfortunately, the current one was unable to do such things so he carefully remained out of hand's reach. She needed a backup plan.

“Oh yeah?” Theresa said while searching for something to throw at Nate.

She found an oven mitt. “Incoming!” It was a gift from her in-laws, recently unpacked and just laying on the sofa, until now.

Except he evaded her airstrike, damn his military reflexes. Well, he got off cheaply. For now. Perhaps luck for him, he already picked it up and headed for the laundry. His orderliness was an extenuating circumstance. Hell yeah, he was a good husband. Maybe a little too soft, but a good man.


	3. Hello, Codsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From **Nuclear Winter - Chapter 1**  
>  2077 July

Theresa was glad the previous buyer made up their mind and they were able to buy  _this_ house before their son was born. It was the ‘House of Tomorrow’ and had all the modern amenities one could need. It wasn’t too big, neither too small, just the right size. She never bumped her pinky into the furniture nor had to walk too much between two rooms.

But it wasn’t the size alone that was perfect. Sanctuary Hills lived up to its name.

It was a remedy after the rush-hour of downtown Boston where she spent her last years. Until now. This was the perfect place to settle down. To raise a kid. Or more than one. She could imagine herself getting old here. The trees and the stream gave off a serene atmosphere. In fact, the whole suburb was located on an island, with only a historical bridge leading in and out. There was no heavy traffic, at least not until Vault-Tec started to construct their new vault nearby. She had ambivalent feelings about it; she felt blessed by the fact that it was close, but she didn’t like the vibes it caused. The people were nervous about the impending nuclear holocaust since construction began.

For Theresa, the possibility of total nuclear annihilation was among the last things she wanted to think about while expecting a baby.

She was standing in the doorway of the laundry watching Nate read the manual of the Mister Handy unit his parents brought earlier the day. Not that it required much assembly anyway. The trickiest part was to get it out of the box without scratching the polished metal. Then they had to give it some fuel and turn it on, select a personality and voilà, they had a lifetime servant. And maid. And gardener. And baby-sitter. And whatever the heck they needed. Theresa wasn’t entirely sure that they really needed the robot, but she was willing to give it a try.

“Well, that’s it. It has three personality modes and three voice patterns,” Nate announced. “We will be able to choose after it’s on,” he said with his finger already on the power button.

“Okay, turn it on,” she replied with an eager smile.

The robot’s thrusters instantly turned on, levitating the Mr. Handy a meter above ground. It hovered there for a few seconds, then a panel opened and an eye emerged from its round body.

“Please, in order to determine the unit’s personality and voice; listen to this holotape,” a processed voice said and Theresa hoped there would be much more sophisticated variations to choose from. They listened to the provided samples coming from the robot’s speakers.

“I liked the British accent,” Nate remarked after the last sample.

“Yeah, me too! You know, technically American English is the accent, while British was the original,” Theresa replied to which Nate only frowned. “And I think I liked the second personality.”

“I was somehow sure about that, Hon,” Nate smiled, as he stood up and kissed her.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs…?” the Mister Handy unit started and promptly stopped, waiting for input.

“Irwin,” Nate replied. “I’m Nathaniel, and she’s my wife Theresa.”

“Very well, sir!” They were not aware when his second and third eyes came out of their sockets, but now three big eyes scanned them restlessly. It was a sight they needed to adjust to. “And I will be called…?”

Theresa hadn’t thought about it yet, and judging by Nate’s silence neither did he. She was clueless. Her head was still full of work-related things. Heavy tomes,  _codex_ es came to her mind, things that made her job easier. Some of these  _worth_ their price, others were completely useless. The Mr. Handy adjusted its eyes as it waited for input and Nate raised his heavy eyebrows, urging her to say something.

“Erm, it could be,” she hesitated for a moment, “Codsworth, if you like?” She bluffed and made up a name on the go.

“I like it Mrs. Irwin,” he addressed her with the unmatched politeness of a servant. She was sure that it would have been equally happy if she named it  _Benedict Toastington_.

“Please, just call me Mum,” she laughed, “I’ll be a mother soon,” she stroked her belly. “I need to get used to it,” she added, more to herself then to Codsworth.

Three irises narrowed and opened as he processed what she said. “I see. As you wish, Mum!”

“Mum?” Nate had a hard time suppressing his laughter, but he wanted to get to his point anyway. “Codsworth, please don’t call me  _Dad_ , unless if it will be about my little daughter.  _Sir_ , or Nate will do fine.”

“Aye, sir!” Codsworth registered the order.

“You mean your son?” Theresa teased him with her motherly instincts.

Nate shook his head and released Theresa from his arms with a grin. “Come, Codsworth, I’ll show you the house. This is the laundry, and if you are all right with that this will be your… erm… room when you don’t need to do anything or… you know, you want to… rest?”

“Yes, I suppose this is the best place for a domestic robot after all,” the robot agreed and quickly looked around in the utility room. It wasn’t hard with three eyes.

“Glad we are on the same page,” Nate said relieved. “Come with me.”

Theresa let them out and headed to the bedroom and quickly fell asleep listening to Nate’s tour around the house.


End file.
